Naruto on the move
by cr0nto
Summary: He is trained by the toads in Mount Myōboku. He is a man worthy of praise, he is Naruto, the wiskerless blonde! Naruto is worried about the leader of the Akatsuki, but he won't live his life on the run, he must face the threat! The picture was the only one without his whiskers, he also looks pretty badass, but don't worry, he is a pretty happy person!
1. Chapter 1

"Old man… do we have to travel so much?!" Whined a certain blue eyed mini-shinobi.

"Ofcourse we do! I got duties to take care of." Stated a tall man, long white spiky hair.

"So? Can't your spy network just take care of that?"

"My dear little prodige, my spy network doesn't just take care of itself, it needs a leader, a man worth of awe, a name's who's whispered among the ladies, a man who's famous throughout the lands. That certain man is me! The gallant Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya and his prodige were walking on a dirty road. They had been walking for quite some time, they were both hoping that they would arrive soon. Though Jiraiya didn't whine, which was the difference between him and his apprentice.

"Old man, your job sucks..." Whined Naruto yet again.

"Don't say such such a thing. My job is important, arguably the most important job!"

"Nuh uh! The hokage is more important!" Jiraiya sighed heavily and loudly to let Naruto know he was finding him annoying.

"Except the hokage." Stated Jiraiya finally.

After a while of heavenly silence Naruto decided to interrupt the peace. "So… why are we heading back to the leaf village?"

"Well, the chunin exam is coming up. And i'm a big part of our villages strenght, it does well for the village if i show up. It lets the other villages know the leaf got the support of the great Jiraiya-sama!" Naruto seemed to accept this answer and stayed quiet.

It was after some hours walking (which Jiraiya always insisted on doing, he found it peaceful) they finally arrived to the green wooden village gates.

There were two bored looking guards standing at the gates, before they seemed to notice Jiraiya and did a salute and didn't even ask for confirmation. Ninjas can feel if people use techniques like transformation, most if not all knew it was pointless. Though Naruto didn't mind as they could do whatever they was supposed to do.

"Ahh, the good 'ole leaf village! A sight to behold indeed!" Exclaimed Jiraiya as he looked over the gigantic village.

"Sure sure, now lets go do whatever we are supposed to do."

"Hmm, fine… i guees we should go greet my old sensei! After that i can maybe get some inspiration!"

xxxx

"Ahh, my old student has greeted me with his presence..." Said Hiruzen, looking over both Jiraiya and Naruto. Naruto smiled at the 3rd hokage.

"And ofcourse my young troublemaker." Said Hiruzen as he ruffled Naruto's hair. If possible Naruto smiled even more.

"Well, im-..." Spoke Jiraiya before he was interupted with the door being stormed open and a young boy with a long scarf rushed inside and seemed to be heading for the hokage. Both Naruto and Jiraiya raised their eyebrows at this but soon they exploded into laughter when the boy fell down, face first into the floor.

"OI! Whats so funny?!" shouted the boy from the ground as he managed to sit up atleast.

"You falling, that's what's funny!" Spoke Naruto as he once more started laughing. Hiruzen couldn't help but have a slightly amused smile on his face as he watched the events.

Before the boy could talk again another man sprinted inside with a panicked look on his face.

"Honorable grandson!" Shouted the man as he finally saw that he was on the ground.

"You shouldn't have run of like that! You have to be careful, what'd your parents say if they saw you now?" Spoke the strange man as he looked the boy over for any wounds or bruises. Naruto managed to laugh even more at this.

The man now seemed to notice the presence of the two others in the room. He gasped when he noticed the tall man as Jiraiya of the sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama! Wa-what are you doing here?" Asked the man panicked, what if Konohamaru managed to disturb them in their meeting, the hokage would not be pleased with him. At all.

"Worry not young one! I am here to drive the fear out of the village, to please the women, to honor the village with my presence! I am here because the village needs a-..." He was interupted by a fist coming from Naruto who managed to send Jiraiya crashing into the wall. Not destroying the wall but managing to dent it atleast a little.

Both the strange man, and the young boy, Konohamaru was surprised at his boldness to hit Jiraiya of the sannin, maybe even more surprised at the boys strenght. It was quite the something for what looks to be a 13 year old boy.

"I've had enough of those goddamn speeches already!" Shouted Naruto towards the laying figure of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya manged to get up and masage his bruises, but grinning the whole time towards Naruto.

"You've gotten stronger since i decided to train you, but can you defend as good as you attack?!" Declared Jiraiya as he took out several kunais and sent them flying towards Naruto who was not fast enough, but luckily Jiraiya had sent them at points to make his robe get stuck to the wall.

"Hah!" Said Jiraiya with a grin pointing with a finger towards Naruto who was stuck against the wall.

"Can we not throw kunais and punch people in this office please…" Interupted Hiruzen. Both Jiraiya and Naruto atleast managed to look a little embarrased at their little fight. It happened alot.

"Thats so cool! I didn't even see the kunais in the air!" Spoke Konohamaru, a mixture between both awe and excitement.

"Hah, well i confess, im pretty goddamn awesome!" Spoke Naruto from the wall, stil sitting a few inches over the wall.

The strange man accidentaly chuckled at the irony at how this young boy spoke of being awesome and yet sitting stuck in a wall.

This greatly surprised Konohamaru, his teacher had Never. Ever. Chuckled or laughed.

"Ebisu sensei?" Spoke Konohamaru in a careful voice. (Sensei - teacher)

Ebisu was trying to hold in the laughter, ninjas didn't have emotions, you can't show weakness infront of the hokage, but again, he was human as he noticed as he finally lost it and laughed like crazy.

Hokage coughed to get their attention. Ebisu couldn't seem to hold it as he bowed quickly and ran out. Naruto in this time managed to get unstuck from the wall.

"That's quite the ruckus you created, Konohamaru." Said Hiruzen looking at Konohamaru.

"Bah, it was their faults." Said Konohamaru pointing towards Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Pff, no way-…"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes wa-..."

"Enough! If you can't behave, you can go outside while me and my old student talk." Instructed Hiruzen, Naruto and Konohamaru reluctantly went outside of his office, meanwhile Jiraiya snickered at them both.

xxxx

"This is all your fault." Whined Naruto as they moved throughout the streets with no destination in mind.

"Is not. You were the one who were fighting."

"I was not fighting, i was getting abused, attacked, beaten. Meanwhile the hokage and your sensei just watched."

"Beaten?! You were just getting kunai's stuck in your robe, you didn't even get hurt!" Shouted Konohamaru. Naruto just mumbled something inhearable and admitted his loss, maybe not so pridefully.

They walked to a sort of park, where there was nobody sitting at.

"So… how come you got a teacher?" Asked Naruto.

"Ehh well… most people kind of see me like a celebrity here in the leaf, i am the hokage's grandson. They always treat me with respect and i get to do things that other can't. Though im not sure if i like it…" Konohamaru trailed of.

"You just gotta earn ther respect instead!" Encouraged Naruto with a grin.

"How can i earn their respect if i already have it?" Asked Konohamaru confused.

"Silly! They respect you for being in a poweful family. You can earn their respect by doing something good, something worth of mention, something in the style of me, the toad sage Naruto!" Said Naruto as he struck a weird pose.

"Ehh?! Awesome nickname!" Exclaimed Konohamaru, in support for Naruto's name.

"Ofcourse! I can't go around with a lame name, now can i?! Awesome men have awesome names, that's how it goes!"

"Thats soooo cool!" Spoke Konohamaru in awe.

Naruto just ruffled his hair with a grin on his face, looking at him, sun shining from behind him. It looked like the perfect picture. And Konohamaru couldn't help but admire it. It was breathtaking. It would come to be a moment he would remember as long as he lives, and look back to quite often.

xxxx

Naruto came back to the hotel room that him and Jiraiya were staying in. He had managed to spend the last days here in the leaf spending some time with Konohamaru, who had managed to get some free time away from his teacher, Ebisu.

"Old man!" Shouted Naruto as he entered the room. What he heard was a loud groan and a more feminine groan. Naruto just sighed.

He went to the bathroom. Got some paper, applied some water, curled it up and threw it straight into the sleeping form of his teacher, Jiraiya. He chuckled when he watched Jiraiya jump up from the bed, revealing the form of a naked lady. Naruto shrieked as he turned around and looked away. Now Jiraiya would have probably been looking to teach his damn prodige of his some damn manners, but watching him shriek and turn around made him laugh loudly. Awakening the lady besides him, with a smug smile he turned around to watch her.

xxxx

"Pervert…" Muttered Naruto as he walked besides Jiraiya towards the chunin exams.

Though Jiraiya was in a very good mood. He managed to impress Naruto, and he managed to get laid, it was a win win!

They entered the stands, they actully got some speciall seats, where the people from famous families and famous people were sitting. There were also some referés sitting in these booths.

Luckily, Naruto had been taught to always come on time, not early, not late but on time. This was kind of his motto, always on time. Everything can be solved with timing. It was something Jiraiya had pounded onto him relentlessly.

The stands quieted and the man in the middle of the arena was standing there with a bunch of kid in Naruto's age.

This was a pretty good opportunity to see how good the kids his age are. Naruto was actully quite looking forward to this.

"People, we have gathered here to watch and overlook the yearly chunin exams. The only rule is if people interfere, the protected ninja will be disqualified. With that out of the way, let the chunin exam begin!" The crowd cheered in approval of finally starting the event.

"First up, Neji Hyuuga of the leaf vs Kiba Inuzuka of the leaf. The rest of the participants please make yourself up the stairs to a speciall booth."

The crowd cheered yet again. Many people were betting on the aparent prodigy, but Naruto actully cheered for the underdog, as he did a lot of times. Jiraiya had been a big influence in that, even if he didn't know it. The only problem was that the underdog have got to have the right mentallity, the mentallity to never give up, to keep pushing yourself against the stream.

xxxx

The fight was not really that exciting, the kid with the dog got beaten pretty quickly.

The matches went and passed, Naruto wasn't that impressed, maybe it had something to do with him spending many years with one of the sannin training him?

Finally it was time for the last match. A guy Named Gaara No Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha. Aparantly this was the big match. After each match Naruto had been forced to say what they did wrong and what they could do to improve and win. It had been pretty easy but when you're fighting you can't think this calmly.

The two fighters took their stances, or rather the Uchiha did. The other boy just stood there, arms crossed across his chest. He looked rather cocky doing that.

The match started and at the very moment it was declared sand started chasing the Uchiha, who was running away from it. Intresting abilities, thought Naruto.

The Uchiha ran away from the sand quite some time, however, he finally seemed to run towards Gaara. He managed to pull a punch aimed towards Gaara, only to be intercepted by his sand. With that he ran away from the incoming sand.

He tried yet again, this time with more speed, he managed to hit Gaara, making him fall to the ground. At this point the crowd was silent, woundering what the reaction will be from Gaara. He let out a warcry and sand started towering around him, until it most fell to the ground. Gaara was surrounded by a thick layer of sand, in a sphere of sand.

Sasuke tried to attack it, but from the come came sand trying to attack him if he got close enough. He made some handseals and out came a stream of fire towards Gaara. It would probably be pretty nasty to be stuck there, thought Naruto. Finally he dropped the fire jutsu. He did some handsigns and his left arm sparked and seemed to be filled with electricity. Scary technique.

"I wounder what will happen..." Mused Jiraiya. This was turning out to be a intresting match for him.

The uchiha rushed towards the sand and penetrated it with his left arm. He had his whole arm inside the sphere of sand, until he finally let go and jumped away.

Naruto now noticed there were feathers falling from the sky. He looked towards Jiraiya who had a serious expression on his face.

"Its a genjutsu." Informed Jiraiya, stil looking at the feathers.

Naruto just nodded, woundering why a genjutsu was falling upon the people. Maybe an invasion? Kidnapping? A murderer not wanting to be seen?!

"Lets go kid." Said Jiraiya and started to sprint towards the border of the village. He had a bad feeling about this.

xxxx

A bad feeling indeed, and it was confirmed when they both saw many large snakes, even ones with more than one head.

"What should we do?" Asked Naruto, panicked. He had never been in a fight like this. He had been in some skirmishes but never fighting big snakes.

"We protect the village and civilians. Summon a toad and don't let them get anywhere near the arena or village." Instructed Jiraiya as he ran to a different part of the village.

Naruto sighed as he drew blood on his thumb, making some hand seals and in a big smoke filled entrence a huge dark purple coloured toad was looking confused at where he was summoned.

"Hey ken-san, we are supposed to protect the village from those snakes over there, think we can manage?" Asked Naruto.

"I will help, though i am rather clumsy."

Naruto just smiled and directed the toad towards the snakes.

xxxx

It was a grey filled sky, rain pouring down upon the village. Naruto couldn't help but find it nice, almost as if the sky knew the people were sad. The village was in a bad state, many parts had been destroyed. Many civilians had been killed, alot of young children from the academy had also been targeted, not only that, the hokage had been killed by his student, Orochimaru.

People were worrying about their future, what would happen?

Naruto didn't know, they had asked Jiraiya to be the next hokage, but he refused. No surprises there, thought Naruto.

They would have to find a hokage, there were some candidates. Danzo, Tsunade, Shikaku and some other ninjas. Jiraiya had suggested to go find Tsunade, but that would waste time, and time was of neccesity. That was what Jiraiya was told. He knew it was probably hopeless but he didn't want anybody else as hokage. Nobody was strong enough but Tsunade and him.

Right now they were at the hokage's funeral, Naruto was standing besides Konohamaru, showing his support. The hokage had been a very nice old man to him, he had helped him when he was little and given him some company. Most of the village was present. They were all grieving the death of the hokage, he had been ruling the leaf village for many many years, and one could say the succes of the village was because of him. But right now the village was in the need of a man like him the most. He would've known what to do, that's what the people were feeling.

The funeral ended with his teammates giving some kind words and some people stayed after the ceremony was done, some people left. Naruto was one of the peopel that left with Jiraiya.

"Naruto… most people don't know what will happen yet, but i want you to flee from this village, okay?" Asked Jiraiya, with a pretty serious attitude.

"W-what? Why would i? The village needs every ninja now more than ever!" Exclaimed Naruto. They were currently in their hotel room.

"A war is going to start." Replied Jiraiya, shocking Naruto if his gasp was anything to go on.

"And Jinchuurikis will get sacrificed. You will be killed by your teammates, ninjas from the leaf, just so the nine tailed beast will be released.

Believe me Naruto, wars are not exciting or nice. You would not like to kill hundreds of ninjas, to know you are responsible for many dead husbands and splitting apart many families.

Besides, why would you go and die, just so you can please the hokage? C'mon, i thought i teached you better than that!"

Naruto was silent for a minute, thinking over what he should do.

"But wont i just get hunted by hunter-ninjas?" Asked Naruto.

"Well… yes, but they won't kill you, besides, you got the toad contract! You'll get summoned if you're captured. They might hurt you, but they won't ever kill you. Maybe they will put some seals on you, but im a seal master, its nothing i can't fix!" Exclaimed Jiraiya.

Naruto was starting to like this idea more and more, he would not like to be sacrificed.

"But where would i go?" Asked Naruto.

"Wherever you'd like! Maybe to Tsunade and that Shizune girl you like. Or you can travel the world! Like your old man Jiraiya! You can try to find something peaceful to occupy yourself with, instead of being active in these incoming wars." Said Jiraiya.

"Ahh… old man… you always changing my opinions on stuff." Sighed Naruto.

"Ofcourse! Thats my job, to make you start doing things the right way!" Exclaimed Jiraiya.

"Ohh and Naruto, i will send you some news in three months, its pretty important, so be ready for it."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Asked Naruto confused, it sounded like Jiraiya already knew the news.

Jiraiya just smiled nervously and walked towards Naruto and ruffled his hair, before he body flickered out with some leaves falling behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was traveling on a dirty road going from the leaf village to somewhere north. He was not sure where to go, so he decided to just head out somewhere and hope for the best.

If he was ever confronted with hunter ninjas he was not sure what to do. Should he kill them? Incapicate them? Maybe just flee? as Naruto mused about this he seemed to come to a town. It was reasonably far away from the leaf so he supposed he could stay here.

As he walked inside the village he noticed most people were happy, smiling and some even greeting him. It was a small town, so for them to greet a stranger felt pretty good for Naruto. He found some kind of inn/bar, so he decided he could spend the night here, but right now the sun was in the middle of the sky.

He walked up to the bartender and asked for a key, which was given to him in exchange for a cheap amount of money. He walked the hallways and found his room, he entered and allowed him to see how the rooms were. It was pretty standard nothing out of the ordinary, even had a shower.

He went over to the bed, he lied down and relaxed for a moment.

He heard a pop and smoke came from besides him, signaling a summon.

It was his friend Gamakichi, who he spent quite the amount of time with while growing up.

"Yo, the elders want to talk to you." Said Kichi, and without waiting for a reply he recalled to Mount Myoboku. Naruto allowed a sigh before he was also summoned to the beatiful Mountain.

xxxx

Naruto was in the air and landed on his butt, summoned in the middle of a wooden house, no rooms, almost like a dojo.

Around him was plenty of small toads, he gueesed the bigger ones wasn't here because they didn't fit…

"Naru-chan!" Called a toad with purple hair.

"W-wha? Why was i summoned?" Asked Naruto confused with all this.

"Young Naru-chan, we brought you here to be trained." Said another toad with white hair, thick eyebrows and a small goatee.

"Why? I've been training with Jiraiya for most of my life..." Said Naruto while staring curiously and scrutinizingly at Fukusaku, he had met him plenty of times before, but never alone.

"Oi blondie, don't you wanna get stronger?!" cried Gamakichi.

"Well, yeah… but why would you train me when im already such an awesome ninja..."

"Ah Naru-chan, such an assumptious nature… But fear not young one!" Shouted Fukasaku while standing next to his wife.

"Jiraiya told us all that's happened" Spoke his wife.

"And were gonna make a man out of you!" Shouted Kichi excited at seeing his buddy was gonna get real strong.

"Though Young Kichi here is a bit too excited maybe…" Said Fukasaku while seemingly being occupied in thought.

"Were gonna make you a sage!" Interupted Shima, being quite excited.

"Wh-whoa? Really?! Ohhh man! Wait til i tell Jiraiya this!" Spoke Naruto in absolute excitement!

xxxx

Naruto and Fukasaku were sitting in an empty field with Kichi also being present, sitting next to Fuka.

"Young Naru-chan, you do know how chakra is built up?" Asked Fukasaku.

"Ofcourse! Its in your body and you make jutsu's out of it. There's also two parts, phsyical and mental, combine both forces and you got chakra!" Spoke Naruto, as if it was obvious.

"Correct Naru-chan. To be able to go into sage mode, you have to have alot of chakra. So… how do you get high levels of chakra?" Asked Fukasaku.

"Silly, your born with it." Spoke Naruto, already bored of this boring lecture…

"Silly Naru-chan. You told me it was mixed with your mental and physical forces. Now tell me how you can raise your chakra levels?" Spoke Fukasaku in lecture mode.

"Hmm… Have a lot of mental and physical forces?" Asked Naruto scepticaly, it sounded pretty lame even to him.

"Ahh, not totally correct though, you can't have more physical or mental forces than others. It is about having a good mental psyche and a good healthy body." Spoke Fukasaku.

"Then it's super easy to get high levels of chakra?! Hahaha!" Naruto broke out in laughter, slamming his fist into the ground while Kichi chuckled at the sight, but Fukasaku just glared a little.

"Foolish notions Naru-chan. It isn't that easy. If it was some civilians would have far more chakra than ninjas."

Naruto seemed to think it over a bit before nodding dumbly, it was a pretty flawed idéa.

"Ofcourse its not only about having a good psyche and healthy body. Its about many others things aswell. But its a good method to imrove chakra amounts. So… we'll have you get a good psyche and a healthy body before we begin!"

"What?! Noo! Heeell no! I already have mass amounts of chakra!" Shouted Naruto.

"Though its true you have quite the amount of chakra for your age, your yet on the same level as Jiraiya-boy. You can probably achieve sage mode with the help of your tenant, its borrowed power, it can resign its power at will. You need to be able to achieve sage mode without the help of its power." Lectured Fukasaku sternly.

Naruto just nodded dumbly, yet again. It was good advice, even he had to admitt.

"So.. how do we get myself a good psyche?" Asked Naruto.

"Through meditation and having a healthy lifestyle ofcourse!

Also spending time in nature, seeing harmony in everything will help you."

xxxx

Naruto was out sitting on a big leaf, cross legged, meditating with Kichi sleeping on his head. It was really peaceful, he head to admitt. The last week had only been living a simplistic lifestyle and meditating most of the day. The food however… ugh…

Naruto felt a strange feeling, luckily it was recognisable and it seemed he was gonna enter the seal. However, he didn't mind all that much, it had been a long time since he visited the fox. Many years since they last met, he supposed he could see if the fox had changed his attitude. He supposed he should atleast keep a healthy relationship between them, otherwise the fox may screw him over whenever he get the chance.

And Naruto did not want to live in worry like that, it would make him paranoid and that would take out the value of living.

He appeared in the familiar sewer, only this time he heard no dripping. There were also some flowers deployed spread out from eachouther. It was also a tad bit lighter in the sewer.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised with this change, he began walking towards the fox, it was gonna be quite the long walk…

Around five minutes later he walked up to the steel bars, hosting the fox inside. However he could not see the fox.

"Ehh… hello?" Asked Naruto, woundering where the fox went, it was pitch black inside the cage.

As he got no answer he began to get more and more paranoid. Maybe it had something to do with the changes? Even in here there were some flowers outplaced, most weren't that colorful, but it was nicer than usual atleast.

"Answer me if you're in there?!" Asked Naruto loudly, wanting to get a response.

"I said…-"

"Fine!..." Roared the fox loudly, annoyed at his host. It raised its body up and walked closer to the steel bars, while grinning madisticly.

"My dear prison has honoured me with its prescense?" Naruto was not sure how to react, it was a long time since he had ever been in contact with the fox. He settled for just nodding his head.

It seemed that was not what the fox wanted to hear, judging by his loud roar, it was like a storm with all the wind making contact to Naruto, he actully flew back a few meters, landing on his butt. Naruto looked up with wide eyes at the fox.

"Your not the one honouring me with your prescense! Im the one doing that!" Roared the beast yet again. Luckily Naruto was not sitting quite as close as before, so he was not flung across the water filled floor. The fox let out another roar and finally receeded further into the pitch black cage. Naruto sighed before he left the seal. It was an interesting visit for sure.

xxxx

A year had passed , the toads hosted a celebrating party for him yesterday, where pretty much any toad was present. Unfortunately the food tasted like crap… But he got introduced to the youthful drink called sake. Its taste was bad at first, but as the night progressed it just became better and better. Right now he was in his bed, with a smile on his face. He got up and went searching for something to eat, before he yet again remembered he would have to force the food down his throat and hold back the puke threatening to come up.

He forced the food down his throat and went on his merry way to meet up with Fuka-sensei. They were beginning to train in sage mode today. He was excited.

xxxx

"Ouuch sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto as he got hit yet again, that damn stick.

"Its important Naru-chan!" Stated Fukasaku.

"I know… but do you gotta hit so hard?" Whined Naruto.

"The harder i hit the fewer times i have to hit!" Countered Fukasaku. He believed in learning with blood and experiences, much to Naruto's dismay. Just like he was treated with Jiraiya. Maybe it was Fukasaku who had something to do with that?! With new resolve he tried to yet again collect nature chakra, he kept focusing, he could feel it entering his body. It flew in, he could almost feel this was gonna be it. And just as Naruto was about to stop taking in nature chakra, he felt he couldn't control the influx of how much was coming in. His skin started turning to stone and he watched with wide eyes as his lower part was repeatedly smacked by Fukasaku's stick. He kept hitting Naruto but the stone wouldn't be gone for long as it just kept coming back. He could see Fukasaku's lips moving, as if he was screaming, but everything was silent for Naruto. He felt oddly peaceful, even though he was turning into a toad statue made of stone. His feet was completely inside stone now, he saw it rising towards his torso. Naruto didn't feel a bit of worry, he was just… peaceful.

His torso was now covered with stone. The more of his body was made into stone the more peaceful he felt, it was like time was moving slower. He couldn't help but sport a smile on his face. He saw Shima, Fukasaku's wife, running towards him with another stick. Naruto woundered if she would make it in time, his neck was now turning into stone. It was spreading faster and faster, his lips and nose were starting to gain a muddy appearance before seemingly hardening and turning into stone. Shima and Fukasaku were now starting to hitting him, at first the spreading of stone was stopped, before after a few seconds it started retreating, the stone just falling right of him.

He watched as more and more fell of. He had a calm expression towards all of this, he noticed though that Fukasaku and Shima was seemingly in panick. He chuckled, emotions was a weird thing, beatiful and neccesary, but quite weird and odd.

"Naru-chan!" Screamed Shima, woundering if Naruto would respond or if he was damaged by the procces of turning into stone.

Naruto moved his head to show that he could respond.

This seemingly made them feel a little better.

"Naru-chan, you can't take in that much at once!" lectured Fukasaku.

"I know sensei. It was just… i couldn't contol how much i took in." Said Naruto.

"Its fine." Admitted Fukasaku, "Most summoners have this problem, but im usually able to stop it before even one part of them turns into stone." The three were all silent while Shima was checking Naruto if he was injured or damaged.

"So… what will happen now?" Asked Naruto.

"Both Shima and i will oversee your training." Stated Fukasaku.

Naruto was thankful that they wouldn't stop because of something like this, he really wanted to become a sage.

xxxx

It seemed that whatever happened that day, was not as bad as they thought, because Naruto seemed to be able to use nature chakra more easily now, he could even collect nature chakra while he was moving, a feat that surprised the whole toad community, under Fukasaku's 800 year reign, he had never come across a summoner with this ability. Jiraiya was also greatly surprised and even bought Naruto some great quality sake to celebrate these news.

Almost a year had passed, not much happened under that time, he just got more training in collecting nature chakra, and ofcourse lots of meditating. Right now he was training in a earth jutsu. He had grabbed it from the summoners library. Where summoners of the toads have kept their journals, tips, jutsu's and kata's from different taijutsu styles. Naruto didn't really take advantage of this, although he briefly went through some scrolls sometimes.

xxxx

"Congratulations you brat!" Exclaimed Jiraiya as he patted Naruto on the back, so hard infact that Naruto had to spit out his sake. Naruto turned around and glared at Jiraiya who just smiled nervously before going over and getting more alcohol.

Kichi was standing infront of him, as tall as he was. Kichi had grown big during these three years.

"Yo kichi, mind if i take a ride?" Said Naruto with a grin, Kichi just nodded with a grin in return. They had this competition on who would win, could Kichi manage to jump around violently enough to shake Naruto of, or would Naruto stick to him for 30 minutes?

Naruto climbed on and stuck his feet onto Kichi with the help of chakra. Though it was quite hard to regulate it when Kichi was violently jumping, spinning and crashing.

xxxx

The night ended with Naruto being on Kichi's back, and Jiraiya being on another toads back, around the same size as kichi. They were gonna have a race.

"You ready brat?" Asked Jiraiya with a smile.

"Ofcourse!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"And START!" Shouted Fukasaku. The two big toads were off. They were running/jumping in a course. They were forced to jump over rocks, climb mini-mountains and cross rivers. Naruto and Jiraiya had huge grins plastered onto their faces the whole time. It was certainly an enjoyable night.

Each year Naruto spent here, the toads would have a celebration towards Naruto, it almost became like a birthday. Growing up he never actully celebrated his birthday, Jiraiya had once tried to cheer him up but he just couldn't be happy when this was the day so many people had died, including many close to him. Naruto supposed this was one of Jiraiya's weaknesses, he wasn't perfect, if he was perfect he would have put that aside and tried to celebrate Naruto's birthday. But Naruto allowed weaknesses, he himself had many so it would be ironic if he went and hated on everybody who had weaknesses.

xxxx

It was another evening, today his training was complete. He would be leaving, he was a little sad. He woundered how much the war had esculated aswell, Jiraiya had refused to speak about it, and it didn't help that he informed all the toads that they couldn't speak about it either. And only the toads could summon him back aswell… so you could say he was a prisoner here, but honestly, he liked it here, and he didn't feel like a prisoner here at all. Infact, he could have went home to fire country anytime in the past two years. But he stayed in favour of honing his skills in using the other chakra, nature chakra. He could controll which one to use. Both were good at their own thing. Nature chakra could never run out, but it wasn't able to be stored up in large quantities, so you couldn't do some mega super huge jutsu, but you could always use it on lower jutsu's and never run out.

The normal chakra was good for when doing mega super huge jutsu's.

"You guys really helped me these last years." Spoke Naruto to the crowd of toads who were to see him off.

"Ofcourse Naru-chan." Spoke Fukasaku.

"We're your loyal summons!" Exclaimed Kichi from the side. Naruto grinned and waved his hand.

"Well, im off! Bye guys!" Said Naruto before he dissapeared in a smoke cloud.

xxxx

Naruto was summoned into the very same room he had hired three years ago. Unfortunately, now it was occupied. As he noticed when a scream came from under him. He looked down and noticed a girl/lady lying under a blanket. He could only see her face. Though she looked terrified. Though she suddenly got over her fear and turned into a neutral face. She moved with ninja speed and pushed Naruto of and put a kunai next to his throat. He gulped but that made the kunai graze his skin and it got a little bloody. He was pretty scared right now.

"Where did you come from?! Who are you?!" Asked the now identified girl, she sounded around Naruto's age.

"Let me go and i'll tell you." Said Naruto but she just pressed the kunai harder against his throat.

"I-im naruto! Don't hurt me!" Spoke Naruto quickly, terrified. He was caught totally unprepared, and now he couldn't to a thing against it.

The girl inspected him before letting the kunai from his throat.

"Why did you jump on me when i was sleeping?"

Naruto took a moment to think of an answer to these questions, he decided to do a Jiraiya.

"I fell for you." Spoke Naruto, invardly laughing.

Seemingly that was not the answer she wanted to hear, judging by the kick he got to his most sacred parts.

He collapsed into a fetus position, with a shocked expression. He had never before gotten a kick there.

He had only ever fought guys, and they knew to respect that place. Now, battling a female, he felt pain he never could have found possible with a single strike.

"Now Naruto. Tell me, how and why did you jump me in my sleep?!" Spoke the female with a threat clear in her voice.

Stil shocked and hurt from the previous punch, he shuddered when thinking about her hitting him again. He took a moment to prepare to speak. His voice was stil shaky.

"W-wait!" Spoke Naruto, wanting to regain his composition with a moments rest.

"The clock is ticking, maybe you need to be motivated." Said the female.

"I-i was just in the neighb…- Please dont hurt me!" Exclaimed Naruto, using his hands to cover his sacred place.

"You fucking moron, i'll fucking kill you!" Spoke the female and now seemingly pulling out a kunai. Naruto jumped backwards, with speed surprising the female .

She threw the kunai, Naruto bended backwards, making it miss. After this was done he rushed forward with speed surpassing the females, he appeared behind her and pushed her back, making her fall to the ground. He grabbed her hand and twisted it so it was on her back.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Shouted the female.

"Now now, it was you who…-" The door got blown apart, jumping inside were more female ninjas. Most were naked, they were probably sleeping until she screamed…

Most gasped at the scene they saw. A male holding down a naked woman, screaming.

"Let her go you fucker!" Spoke one naked lady, with a a kunai in her hand.

Naruto just did as told, walking backwards to the window, scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Ehh, it was not really how it looked." Tried Naruto.

Most of the female ninjas, if not all, knew he was probably a goddamn good ninja if he managed to bring down Yugito.

The girl who was lying on the floor got up and with a warcry rushed at Naruto.

Naruto was nervous, he was not sure what to do in such a situation.

He sidestepped the girl, who blinded in rage managed bring down the wall and fall out onto the lonely and dark street.

Looking back onto the other females who now was also rushing him he decided to exit through the big hole.

He rushed out onto the lonely street, looking at the naked girl who pulled herself up from the ground.

"Eh, i know we got of on the wrong foot, but i didn't mean anything bad, i ju…-"

"Shut up you male pig! You just decided to jump onto me when i was sleeping?!" Shouted the female.

The other girls joined up on the girls side.

"Yugito, calm down, we'll handle this." Spoke one of the females, with a rather large bust.

If Jiraiya ever got his hands on this knowledge he would tease/praise Naruto forever.

"How about we let him go?" Spoke Naruto, trying to make a girly voice. Failing however, if their glares were anything to judge on.

They rushed him, Naruto ran back making several handseals.

"Earth style: earth vines" Exclaimed Naruto while watching as several large vines came out from the earth, finding a ninja to intercept, stopping them from moving. The vines were filled with eart, but small flowers were blooming on the vines. This was because he used Nature chakra to create the technique. (senjutsu chakra)

When all the girls were immobile, Naruto decided to speak. So hushing down their shouts and threats, he got their attention.

"Now, today was quite the action filled night, don't you all agree?" Recieving only glares he decided to get to the point.

"I did not mean to jump onto this Yugito lady, but aparently i did, so im sorry for that. Also, you decided to atta…-"

Naruto noticed there were several other ninjas coming right now. He nodded to the girls, and left.

Next came the males to a sight few (if any) would ever forget.

xxxx

Okay im done with this chapter, sorry if there is any grammar or spelling misstakes, if there is, please don't complain :)

So, several things in the fanfic is different.

1. A big war going on.

2. Nature chakra will have a big impact on naruto, meaning he will use it alot and often.

3. There will be no Tobi in my series.

4. Pein wont be able to restore thousands of lifes. I just dont like the notion of bringing the dead back.

5. And another thing, but i wont spoil it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was walking towards who knows where. He briefly wondered why there were so many ninjas in that town, who would send out ninjas there? Maybe it was part of the war?...

As Naruto mused about this he woundered where he would be traveling, maybe the leaf village? He summoned a messenger toad and asked direction towards the leaf, which the toad excellently provided. Or hopefully excellently, as he there would be hell to pay if he ended up in Earth or Cloud country, which was the directly opposite direction. And he knew he shouldn't trust the toads sense of direction to much, as they've had wrong in the past.

Gamakichi briefly shuddered, thinking about memories he hoped to forget soon.

As he was gonna start walking he noticed two cloaked men heading for the town he had just exited. Though this usually wouldn't be an issue, the fact that one was carrying a big scythe worried him. Were they gonna attack the village? Not only that, Naruto spotted their clothing. Akatsuki..

The other man had big broad shoulders, most of his face hidden away. Naruto decided to investigate on why they were over here. It should be common knowledge he was not a part of the leaf anymore? Naruto had guessed they should atleast know that much. Naruto decided to follow them, wondering where they would go, maybe even do a sneak attack or trap them.

He followed them into the village. They were talking quite a lot. Or bickering rather. Most of the females managed to slinger their way from the vines, they were also clad in ninja gear. Cloud? They were ninja from the cloud? Huh... the war must be pretty serious for cloud ninja to be all the way out here.

The man with the scythe started running towards the ninjas, who were standing in their battle kata's (like battle formations, fist's in the air, protecting themselves). Though the man with the scythe was too fast and slaughtered most people while laughing maniacally.

Naruto decided to intervene. He ran up behind the big and broad Akatsuki member, but he merely turned around and seemed to be inspecting Naruto. Naruto stopped, not expecting him to just look at him.

Nobody said anything, both merely eyed each other, before they man started to do some hand seals, which Naruto also started doing.

xxxx

Nii Yugito was feeling really murderous right now, not only had she been stripped of her sense of pride, she got spied upon, jumped on, almost raped, ...and he managed to tie her and the girls up with his weird flowery vines. And that was just the tip of the iceberg, now, a man with a scythe was running around, laughing as he killed her fellow ninjas. And it worried her, these were not just the run of the mill ninjas, they were pretty decent, chunin to jounin. Most of her friends were slaughtered, the _battlefield_ was gruesome, filled with blood. The only one left was her, staring with wide eyes at this ninja.

She was scared, she would admit to that...

She locked eye contact with the man, and with unspoken words he walked towards her, staring at her with a large grin. She threw out several kunai's which was dodged quite easily, she didn't stop there however as she spat out several fire balls, which he just walked right through, making Yugito wide eyes during combat, a feat not many had ever accomplished.

She made some hand seals and created a mouse, made of blue fire. It automatically chased after Hidan (the man), who was just walking slowly towards her, grinning maniacally as he did.

The mouse collided with him, making him not even as much as stop, he just kept walking, did his grin just get wider?

"W-what are you?!" asked Yugito. Hidan let out a large bloodthirsty laugh.

He moved with such speed Yugito was not even aware. He moved up behind her, foot planted on her back, making her slam into the ground, hard. She turned her head and saw Hidan grin maniacally as she somehow ended up not remember anymore…

She never even got a chance to put up a battle…

xxxx

Yugito woke up to a headache, a rare fenomenon. She groaned and raised herself to a sitting position. Wearing a frown she started to inspect the surroundings.

She was currently in what seemed to be a room with a bed, occupied though as he was currently in it. Only one thing was on her mind.

'_What the hell happened?_'

xxxx

Naruto was wearing a huge smile, though he was injured he felt good. He managed to get some souvenir's in the form of two rings, Akatsuki rings. Though he was unsure what to do with them, he supposed he could keep them, besides, it now held sentimental value towards him. It happened fast but really, who wouldn't keep these rings?

He also managed to atleast save one person, and probably more if you count how many those two would kill in the future. He considered this natures harmony. Gah, he's starting to sound like a monk…

Currently travelling to another town, the direction was the leaf village. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with lots of sake!

xxxx

He stumbled upon another town, noticing directly that this town was occupied with leaf ninja. He would try to ignore them and hopefully they wouldn't notice him, nor his OIL kanji headband (forgot what they are called :X).

He strolled through the town, he had spent most of the day just walking towards this town, so currently it was evening. Deciding not to waste anymore time he searched for the nearest bar.

Naruto entered the normal looking bar, nothing to out of the ordinary. A corner where tables were placed out. He walked towards the middle, a cubicle where bartenders walked around and served. He seated himself down and ordered two cups of sake. It was during this time he got hugged from behind, he tensed and got paranoid. He slowly turned his head around to see who had the balls big enough to do that.

"Ah, Shizune-chan" Greeted Naruto with a smile.

"What are you doing here Naru-kun?! Don't tell me you've started drinking!" Said Shizune sternly.

Naruto waved away those silly questions with his hand.

"Ofcourse not! I was out here…ehh... out here looking for you and Tsunade!" Replied Naruto with nervous smile.

"The brat is out looking for me?" Asked another voice, Naruto turned his head yet again, and this time revealing the voice to be none other than Tsunade.

"It appears so." Replied Shizune.

"Now i've seen it all…" Mused Tsunade, "You were scared shitless of me last time, and now you've come and seeked me out?"

Naruto groaned.

"I was not! The only thing to be afraid of is your age and looking under that henge." Stated Naruto confidently and cockily.

"Don't say such things Naru-kun." Said Shizune.

"Indeed, i think we need to learn this brat a few lessons in respecting ladies."

"Well i don't see any goddamn ladies!" Replied Naruto.

Though he immediately regretted his decision to say that out loud as he looked at Shizune, as she shrunk herself down, it was clear she was having a few issues.

"You and me outside!" Hissed Tsunade as she grabbed his robe and dragged him outside.

xxxx

"Come on Baa-chan..." Pleaded Naruto.

"Don't you _baa-chan_ me! You just had to...- "

"Tsunade-sama, it's fine, i'm okay." Said Shizune, not really wanting to see Naruto get hurt because of her stupid insecurities.

Tsunade seemed to think it over before throwing an angry glance towards Naruto before storming back to her hotel, dragging Shizune with her. It didn't help that she was already intoxicated. Alcohol made her angry and explosive. Though she would never admit it, partly because then Shizune might forcefully take it away, (Hah, as if...) but Shizune would atleast managed to hinder her healthy drinkage.

Naruto just sighed and walked back into the bar, he somehow managed to get some attention because he interacted with Tsunade and her apprentice, though he disliked this attention.

He walked over to his chair and went back to drinking.

Shizune had always wanted a boyfriend, because of her relation with Tsunade she wouldn't ever be able to get it. Partly because they were always on the move and secondly because of Tsunade being a bit to defensive and were in no way scared of using force to protect her from perverts, which was most of the male community…

This had caused some rather annoyingly confidence issues, even if she knew at heart she wasn't the problem.

It had been around four - five years since he last visited both Tsunade and Shizune, even back then Shizune were having a bit of her boy problems.

Naruto briefly remember Jiraiya trying to give her some tips - but it didn't end well when Tsunade found out, safe to say they were not welcome to visit them again…

Naruto smiled while recalling memories of the past. His childhood was anything from great, but with Jiraiya watching over him it was decent. He doesn't have any kind of friends aside from Jiraiya and the toads. Maybe Shizune and Tsunade as well. Naruto's heart briefly hurt but he quickly covered that up with a shot of sake… He allowed himself to sigh once again, hopefully Tsunade and Shizune weren't to angry with him.

Weird… how one second you can be happy and the next unhappy.

xxxx

_Knock knock_. Naruto was knocking on their room, hopefully it was their room... otherwise the receptionist would have some problems on her hands.

The door opened up. It was Shizune who opened. She smiled when she saw Naruto, "Hi Naru-kun, come in. Tsunade and TonTon (the pig) is asleep."

She was glad to see him, the other day had ended pretty quickly, and with a lot of emotions stil present. Naruto walked over to the bed that Tsunade was sleeping in. Quite the crazy sleeping position… mused Naruto, she was sleeping with her arms and legs in a wicked fashion. Her hands dangling over the edge of the bed. Naruto sat himself down on the bed.

"Hmm... Shizune, i'm really sor..-"

"No need Naru-kun, it was just Tsunade acting crazy. I didn't get upset." Lied Shizune with a smile. Naruto knowing none the better just accepted the dismissal of his apology with open arms. He was never good on apologies. Shizune knew it was a stupid weakness, to be hurt over something like that. She also didn't want Naruto to feel sorry for her. That would really hurt, even though she knew he would do it for good reasons.

"So… Eh, what are you guys doing here? I thought you girls just gambled and drank." Shizune managed to atleast look a little embarrassed, "Well, you know there's a war going on… And we were starting to get attacked a bit to often, so Tsunade decided to return to Fire country until the war is over." Said Shizune. Naruto frowned a bit. They were not even active members of the leaf village, why attack them? He knew the answer, but stil it was pretty lame. Just attack her because she is a member of the Sannin, and _might_ stil be loyal to the leaf…

"I see… well, i just wanted to stop by and leave as friends." Said Naruto and shot her a smile, he walked over to her and hugged her for a good 5 seconds, enjoying hugs. "Say goodbye to Tsunade for me." Whispered Naruto. He walked towards the door after a while, waving with his hand as he continued walking and finally stepping out of the door.

xxxx

_It seems my time is up… Heh, i was never much of a man, i didn't accomplish much…_

_It seems my lifework was never to be finished… Maybe you will be be the one, Naruto, the one who will accomplish what i could not, thought Jiraiya as his eyelids closed and allowed a small smile to grace his face as his soon to be lifeless body was drifting down the heavy, dark and lonely ocean._

_In the end, we are all greeted to the same things. Was Jiraiya's last thought before the darkness crept over him._ (Sorry for cheesy quote, just wanted a quote to be used by Jiraiya at the end.)

xxxx

Naruto shuddered, maybe someone was talking about him? - Wait… that was when people were sneezing… _Nobody ever speaks of me_… thought Naruto grimly. He wasn't exactly , mainly because he was an active ninja with no allegiance to any particular village, and he was a pretty dangerous fella to be around, with Akatsuki around and everything.

Naruto was walking with no goal in mind, when he finally got tired of walking to who knows where. He sat himself down, in the middle of the street. It wasn't anything big, so he doubted anyone would be walking all the way out here. He allowed himself to focus on his nature chakra inside his body, he allowed himself to be immersed in the peacefulness, he could sense everything in such a wide range around him. Life was flouring all around him, birds, animals even plants were all prospering.

That is until he was summoned by the toads. He wasn't even faced and merely opened an eye to see why he was summoned.

"Not that i don't enjoy it here, but why was i summoned?" Asked Naruto though he heard crying.

"Naru-chan! Its all horrible!" Cried Shima.

"Ma is right, Jiraiya-boy have died!" Stated Fukasaku, not so calmly, he seemed to be affected by it a lot. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that Jiraiya, his mentor, fatherfigure, teacher and only friend (except the toads) is dead. He had always been there, and even the fact that Jiraiya managed to be defeated is a huge deal, whoever it was must have been crazy strong.

If naruto hadn't already been sitting down he would have probably fallen from lightheadedness... He couldn't remember the last time he was lightheaded without a hard workout before. But it made sense for him to get lightheaded, for this was indeed grave news.

The fact that Fukasaku said it so bluntly didn't exactly help either, but maybe he should be thankful for that. Maybe it would have been worse if Pa just danced around it.

Naruto worked up to make sure his voice was clear, and didn't crack as he feared it might, he coughed and spoke, "I'm gonna go to my hut." Naruto walked over to his little hut, where spent the three years sleeping in during his training. It was his home here in the toad land of Mount Myoboku.

He supposed it was a little selfish, seeing as Pa and Ma seemed to be in distress. But Naruto figured he would't be able to help them, he himself was in panic, his adrenaline was active, heart wouldn't stop pumping.

He went to bed and just stared into his pillow, he was in shock. Jiraiya had always been there for him, taking care of him, and now… now there wouldn't be any time to spend with each other. His heart ached, he even started to sob a little. He was a little glad that the toads decided to give him some space. He didn't like to cry infront of others, he liked to be alone whenever he cried. Maybe it was all Jiraiya's fault. Jiraiya never cried… Jiraiya...Now he started thinking about Jiraiya and sobbed even louder…

xxxx

"Naru-chan, you must eat." Spoke Fukasaku from the door. The old toad had been sad over Jiraiya's death, but he was growing worried over Naruto. He had been inside his hut for almost a day now, without ever leaving it.

Naruto woke up from hearing someone speak, "Hello?..." Asked Naruto. He got an answer from Fukasaku who told him to come and eat. Naruto was about to decline but instead felt his stomach growl. He supposed it couldn't hurt to socialize to eat.

Naruto walked out of the hut, heading for Ma (Shima) and Pa's (Fukasaku) house.

Their house was quite small, fitting for their size. Though inside it was very cosy. He supposed as they weren't summoned very often they would have quite a lot of free time.

"Hey." Greeted Naruto as he walked inside the kitchen area. Ma and Pa were both there, they got him some rice and some plants. He had deemed it necessary to get some eatable food during the three year training period, so they ended up getting some rice plants for Naruto. Which he was quite glad over. He briefly smiled a little as he remembered them surprising him with getting some rice. They sent out a bunch of toads to collect rice for him, without his knowledge. It had taken them around three days to finally find some rice. It was a really nice gesture for them.

Fukasaku (Pa) greeted him a quick "hello" but Shima looked on him worriedly.

"Naru-chan, you can't spend all that time inside that hut." Complained Ma, or maybe just giving Naruto a suggestion.

"What else am i supposed to do?!" Asked Naruto, but he too noticed it came out a bit to aggresive, he bowed his head lightly, "I'm sorry." Mumbled Naruto.

Pa and Ma looked worriedly at his _outbreak_, it wasn't really that much of an outbreak, but the toads were not used to such temper, Mount Myoboku was a peaceful land. In the end they decided to let it be, it was not all the time a fatherfigure died. And they knew Naruto had it a little rough.

"Its just… you know, hard to not be mad." Sighed Naruto. Fukasaku decided to voice his opinion, "Naru-chan, Jiraiya-boy wouldn't want you to hold grudges. Your a sage, you shouldn't act like this." Concluded Fukasaku. He wasn't the best at holding speeches, neither was he very good at motivating, but Naruto could detect that Fukasaku wanted for Naruto to stop being depressed.

"Why don't you ask Gamakichi to cheer you up?" Suggested Shima. Honestly, Naruto didn't really wanna bore Gamakichi with his attitude right now, he wasn't very keen on making any jokes or having funny arguments.

"I'm fine… just need some time." Finished Naruto, honestly, he himself felt really weird being depressed like this, but even though he didn't wanna be depressed he couldn't help it. Jiraiya had died.

"Naru-chan, Jiraiya-boy was important to us all, though we are all saddened by his death, we do not let it get to us. This is the course of nature, you of all should understand that." Lectured Pa (Fukasaku, damn, i used them both equally, sorry). Naruto heard this and couldn't help but think of hypocrizy, Pa had been noticably sad yesterday.

"Why should "_i of all people_" understand?! Just because i can gather chakra from nature doesn't mean i'm some kind of nature monk!" Shouted Naruto as he ran out, without finishing his meal. Neither Pa nor Ma said anything for a while, Fukasaku looked towards where Naruto had rushed out, "Naru-chan... if you can gather chakra from nature, then you are one with nature." Muttered Fukasaku saddened by Naruto's outbreak. Shima just looked worriedly at Fukasaku. "He's just having a though time." Said Shima, trying to console Fukasaku.

xxxx

"**Get over yourself.**" Growled a familiar voice inside Naruto. Deciding to not respond he lied himself down on his bed, head down into a pillow. He sighed, he didn't want to talk to the fox right now. They had gotten a kind talking relationship. The fox seemed to realize that Naruto didn't really need his power, and that allowed them to atleast be semi-friendly. It was not like the fox could entertain himself in any other way. Naruto was glad to have a relationship with the fox, even if it was miniscule.

"**I said get over yourself Ningen!**" Roared the voice, very loudly. Making Naruto have a slight headache. '_Shut up!_' responded Naruto, hoping to not get anymore headaches, or increase the current one.

Naruto felt himself being unwillingly being pulled into the seal. He fought against, but the pull was to strong. He ended up inside his seal. Under the 3 year training his sewer like mindscape had done some drastic changes. Now, it was an image of Mount Myoboku. Big green leafs, high green mountains, big and small animals crawling and running around. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. The grass was green and glossy. He was in the middle of an earthy little trail. He knew where this trail led him. It would lead him to the fox. Deciding to walk slowly today, he allowed himself a small smile while studying the surroundings.

His mindscape had become healthy over time. And it had progessively gotten more vegitation and even animals. He had been happy over this change. And even the fox had to admit it was a nice change. He had become less and less angry at his jailor over this time. Nowhere near "Hey buddy" friendship but they sometimes talked.

Naruto walked the earthy trail until he started to see a huge familiar tree. This tree was so huge infact, that it was taller than the fox. He walked until he could see the fox, trapped inside a cage like… well cage. The cage was sculpted out of the branches on the tree. The fox couldn't escape even if he wanted to. But he could see the surroundings, and that managed to satisfy the fox.

Naruto sat himself down infront of the cage, making him able to see the fox clearly. He closed his eyes to relax and allowed his other chakra (AKA nature chakra, senjutsu chakra) to be more dominant and allow himself to have more contact with nature, to be able to sense feelings and every animal, big to small in his mindscape.

The fox allowed himself to growl darkly. He hated when he had to begin conversations, atleast when the kid was here in the seal.

"**Talk.**" Stated the big fox. He was many meters tall (huge) and orange/red.

"How about no. I didn't wanna talk, but you did. Its common manners to talk if you initiated a meeting." Replied Naruto as he cracked an eye open, to see the fox's reaction. The fox merely grunted.

"**Ningen, you just lie on that pathetic bed all the time. I want you to stop!**" Snarled the fox. Though the fox didn't voice his opinions in nice words and all that, Naruto could see the underlying message.

"Aww… The big flu..-" Naruto was interupted by a roar of the fox, silencing Naruto. Naruto though smiled. The fox didn't like to be called fluffy. The fox however said nothing. Both were silence for a while, before Naruto deciding to be heard.

"What else am i supposed to do if i'm not allowed to relax?" Questioned Naruto. The fox merely growled, not the usual malice though, "**Something entertaining… Not just lie around.**"

"Well i don't live my life for your entertainment, if i feel the need to relax i will relax." Stated Naruto, giving no room for an argument. The Fox didn't even reply. He knew it was futile, the kid was persistent.

"Well fluffy, i'll take your advice into consideration." Said Naruto before being popped out of his mindscape. He could hear the fox growl even as he went back to reality. Noticing his face was buried in the pillow, he allowed himself to get up. After being bored for a while he finally decided to go outside. He went to his usual meditating place. He saw both Gamakich and Gamatatsu there. They were big now, almost twice as big as Naruto.

"Hey guys, doing anything special?" Asked Naruto, they seemed to be playing some sort of game, it looked like they were chasing each other. They were running around and froze when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Ah blondie!" Shouted Gamakichi as he rushed (or bounced) towards Naruto. Naruto just returned with a smile and petted Gamakichi. He was not sure if the toads ever liked petting, but he always did it anyway. Soon Gamatatsu came as well and greeted an awkward greeting.

"I haven't seen you around lately." Said Gamakichi casually.

Naruto looked a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "Ahh, well i've been busy.", It wasn't the best lie, but Gamakichi wasn't the smartest. Gamakichi seemed to accept the reason.

"Come on and hop onto my back." Cheered Kichi(Gamakichi), they played this game quite alot. It was fun for both of them. They have played it ever since Kichi was big enough. It involved Kichi trying to shake Naruto off.

Naruto climbed up, "Lets go Kichi! We're gonna race against Gamatatsu!" Shouted Naruto with excitement. The wind was blowing in his hair, the sun shining against his face. Ahh, nature.

xxxx

AN: Hello fellas! :) Some of you might question yourself why i decided to have this scene with Tsunade and her student, (forgot her name) :X Anyway, it will come to light in the next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that!

Be sure to PM or leave a review with suggestions on how to improve, maybe i put out to many comas, to much dialogue, maybe not describing things enough etc…


End file.
